<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After Chess by Squarepeg72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113272">After Chess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72'>Squarepeg72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Pegs on the Wall [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Chess, Coffee Shop, F/M, Pregnancy, friends - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:09:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday nights have always meant chess and food for this group of friends. Even if it means cutting Club meetings short so someone can get his very pregnant wife home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>31 Pegs on the Wall [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After Chess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 10 - Friends in the 31 Days of Writing Challenge</p>
<p>Mini-series that continues the Java knights/Yule Knights story line</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50507969086/in/dateposted-public/">
    
  </a><br/><a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50413721881/in/dateposted-public/"></a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny: Are you coming tonight?<br/>
Hermione: If I can roll out of the house<br/>
Luna: Is Ron letting you off the couch?<br/>
Daphne: When’s your due date?<br/>
Hermione: He helps me off the couch and yesterday<br/>
Ginny: Stay home<br/>
Lune: Rest<br/>
Daphne: Stay home<br/>
Hermione: I’ll see you at Chess Club</p>
<p>Ron: I may stay home<br/>
Harry: How is she?<br/>
Theo: About to pop ….<br/>
Neville: When is she due?<br/>
Ron: Not funny … like three days ago<br/>
Harry: Stay home if you need to<br/>
Theo: We’ll bring something by after club<br/>
Neville: Odds on her wanting to stay home …</p>
<p>Ginny looked around the Bishop’s Brew from their quiet corner. “I’m betting she doesn’t come. She did not sound like she was feeling social.”</p>
<p>“Bet again,” Luna whispered as she pointed towards the door. “She just waddled across the parking lot and Ron looks like he is about to pass out. Is that color of pale natural?”</p>
<p>“If you are trailing behind your wife who should be home and not walking into Chess Club, probably.” Harry answered as he set Ginny’s drink on the table and kissed her cheek. “I’ve been talking to the others and we think Chess Club should be over soon.”</p>
<p>“So she can say she came to Chess Club but Ron won't die from a heart attack.” Neville smiles as he kissed Luna’s cheek. “A quick trip to Flying Pies after Club?”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a good plan.: Theo picked up a knight and set it in a new square on the board in front of him. “Check, Harry. Care to pay attention to our game instead of your wife?”</p>
<p>“I told you I would be here.” Hermione grinned as she settled into the empty chair beside Ginny. “What are we writing tonight?”</p>
<p>“Not much,” Luna shrugged as she took a sip of her Honey Mint tea. “It has been a long week at the shops and I think we are going to be ready to go soon.”</p>
<p>“But we just got here,” Hermione protested as she looked around the table and noticed the lack of laptops. “I haven’t been out in forever other than to go to the doctor and I have been looking forward to this.”</p>
<p>“Oi, Ron,” Harry's voice cut across the room. “One game of bughouse before everyone goes home? Neville and I are going to…”</p>
<p>“Regret issuing the challenge.” Ron finished as he pushed in Hermione’s chair and kissed her forehead. “Come on, Theo. We have a game to win. Loser buys pizza!”</p>
<p>“Boys,” Hermione huffed as she watched Ron walk across the room to the tables. “Always competing over something.”</p>
<p>Hermione: How long are you guys staying<br/>
Ginny: I need to get home soon. I told harry after this game if he wants to go by Flying pies.<br/>
Luna: We haven’t been there in a while<br/>
Hermione: I could eat a slice or two<br/>
Ginny: If my brother can roll you out of here<br/>
Daphne: Gin!<br/>
Ginny: Just returning the favor …<br/>
Luna: Someone is cranky<br/>
Hermione: She is not that far behind me<br/>
Ginny: Who is telling the boys we want pizza?<br/>
Daphne: I’ll do it</p>
<p>Daphne pushed away from the table. Grinning, she walked over to the table where a vigorous game of bughouse was drawing a crowd.</p>
<p>“Who’s winning?” She whispered in Theo’s ear as he set down the piece he was holding.</p>
<p>“Who do you think?” Theo grinned as he watched Harry move a piece and  slap the clock. “Weasley is on a tear. He’s playing like he might not be back for a few weeks.</p>
<p>“The girls are ready for pizza when you boys are finished playing.” She kissed his cheek and turned from the table. “By the way, gentlemen. The ladies are hungry. Finish playing before the pregnant ladies get hangry.”</p>
<p>“Checkmate!” Ron lifted his arms in victory as laughter erupted around the table. “Now, to take my wife to Flying Pies and let Harry pay for the pizza.”</p>
<p>“Not so fast, Weasley,” Harry tried not to laugh as he shook Ron and Theo’s hands. “We have to get the ladies there first.”</p>
<p>Harry: How is she doing?<br/>
Ginny: It is a good thing you let Ron win<br/>
Harry: He is about to fall apart<br/>
Ginny: She is past her due date<br/>
Harry: We need to get every to eat quick so he can take her home<br/>
Ginny: Already talked to the girls about it<br/>
Harry: Same with the guys<br/>
Ginny: Why are we texting when we are sitting beside each other?<br/>
Harry: Because we are plotting<br/>
Ginny: That explains so much</p>
<p>ROn wrapped an arm around Hermione’s shoulders as they waited for the pizzas to arrive</p>
<p>“Are you okay, love.” He leaned close and whispered in her ear. “You keep shifting in your chair.”</p>
<p>“My back hurts a little.” Hermione laid her head on Ron’s shoulder. “Can we go home soon?”</p>
<p>“We’ll go as soon as you eat something.” Ron kissed the curls on the top of her head. “I’m sure everyone will understand if we leave early. I think they were actually surprised that we even came tonight. I worry …”</p>
<p>“We are fine, Ronald.” Hermione sighed as she let her eyes close. “Let me know when the pizza gets here.”</p>
<p>Harry: Home<br/>
Theo: Same<br/>
Luna: Checking the Greenhouse and then we’ll be home<br/>
Ron: Home … she is really tired<br/>
Daphne: How are you?<br/>
Ron: I’m okay<br/>
Neville: We’re here when you need us<br/>
Harry: She is going to be fine<br/>
Ginny: Get some rest<br/>
Ron: Night</p>
<p>Harry: Be honest<br/>
Ron: Is it supposed to be like this?<br/>
Harry: I can be<br/>
Ron: I’m scared<br/>
Harry: I was too<br/>
Ron: She was so tired when we got home<br/>
Harry: She will be until the baby comes<br/>
Ron: She kept complaining about her back hurting during dinner<br/>
Harry: That’s a good sign<br/>
Ron: What do I do?<br/>
Harry: Go to bed<br/>
Ron: But what if<br/>
Harry: GO to bed … it will happen soon enough</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>